


Party?  What party?

by chibi_zoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday Party, Kage Bunshin | Shadow Clones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3628086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_zoe/pseuds/chibi_zoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is drawn into a plot to celebrate Minao-sensei's birthday and goes a little further than he first thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party?  What party?

Written for the Yondaime Club Birthday competition on Y!  
Series: Naruto  
Pairing: YonKaka  
Rating: M  
Summary: Kakashi is drawn into a plot to celebrate Minao-sensei's birthday and goes a little further than he first thought.

Kakashi blinked his visible eye slowly; the small genin stared up at him fearlessly. It wasn’t everyday that children knocked on his door and asked for his assistance, if fact Kakashi couldn’t remember it ever happening before. Not even Team 7 had been so bold. Thinking over the request Kakashi happily acquiesced, this sounded amusing. Sandaime’s grandson was an interesting kid, if he survived to adulthood he would go a long way.

The two of them garnered a lot of strange looks as they strolled through the village together, purchasing their props as they went. Soon enough Konohamaru’s genin team-mates joined them, Kakashi had been wondering where they were, luckily Ebisu-sensei didn’t make an appearance. Kakashi had the distinct impression that he wouldn’t approve, Naruto wouldn’t appreciate his presence anyway. Supplies gathered they headed towards the memorial stone. 

Kakashi felt a twinge of nostalgia walking with three genin towards the memorial, sometimes he wished for a return to simpler times. Perhaps he should consider getting himself another genin team? Reaching their destination they immediately set to work, the three genin working together as a cohesive team. Balloons were inflated and strung from the trees, streamers were streamed, and banners unfurled. It was surprisingly good to see the memorial looking so festive.

Smiling brightly beneath his mask Kakashi laid out a blanket right before the stone, setting out a range of sweets and sugary drinks. He settled himself down as Team Konohamaru dashed off to get Naruto, pulling a small flash of sake from his pouch. He unscrewed the cap and raised the flask towards the memorial.

“Happy birthday sensei” he took a small sip before re-capping the flask and tucking it away carefully, his sensei’s son would be here soon.

Every time Kakashi saw Naruto he felt a tugging on his heart-strings, the boy was just like Minato-sensei before he became the Yondaime. Tightly coiled energy contained within an attractive blond body, all Naruto lacked was the tempering that came with war. Kakashi dearly hoped that Naruto would never have to experience war, his upbringing had left its own particular brittleness and he feared that the boy would shatter.

Loud shouts and raucous laughter heralded the return of the genin and their idol. The four were racing towards him, jostling for first place. A hidden rock and they all went flying in a jumble of arms and legs. Kakashi laughed quietly at their antics, inspected their wounds and declared that they were all gong to die of mad cow disease from the inevitable infection. He got four identical groans at his comment.

“So Kakashi-sensei whose birthday are we celebrating?” Naruto was grinning guilelessly across at him from his seat on the picnic blanket.

“Your fathers’” There really was no way to pussy-foot around what they were doing. Naruto was aware on a superficial level of who his father was, but had obviously never thought to act upon his instincts.

“My father?” The look on Konohamaru’s face was priceless, he was obviously well-aware of exactly who Naruto’s father was and had no idea that Naruto didn’t know. That’s what he got for snooping around Sandaime’s office and for pestering Ebisu-sensei.

“Namikaze Minato” Really, where was Iruka-sensei when you needed him; he excelled at these awkward discussions. Mentally he apologized to his sensei; he definitely should have taken a greater interest in the boys’ early life. Naruto was staring at him with a vaguely constipated expression, he was taking this harder than Kakashi had expected.

Luckily Konohamaru came to his rescue, slapping his hero on the back and congratulating him. Naruto cheered up almost immediately and began alternatively stuffing his face with overly sugary treats and declaiming how he was going to be Hokage one day just like his old man.

The impromptu birthday party continued without a hitch. Kakashi even opened up a little bit and shared some of his own stories about the man who had been his sensei, and Naruto’s father. Describing a particularly amusing incident that had occurred when Kakashi had been younger than Konohamaru had the four youngsters in stitches. They were all gazing at him like they had never seen him before, and to be honest they probably hadn’t ever seen him look so relaxed and at ease.

After the four youngsters had eaten their fill of the treats that he had bought, he sent them over to the training grounds to work off some of the sugar-hype. Kakashi reclined on the blanket and stared up at the stone; reaching out with his chakra he reassured himself that there was no-one around. Carefully he uncovered his sharingan and looked around again. A couple of quick hand signs and his sensei solidified in front of him.

“Thank you Kakashi-kun.” His sensei stretched rather sensuously, the sound of popping joints echoing through the clearing. The former Hokage settled down onto the blanket beside his pupil and popped a missed sweet into his mouth. Thoughtful sucking sounds met Kakashi’s ear and he rolled onto his stomach to watch an ant amble through the grass.

A warm body came to rest partially atop his, an arm snaking around him to entwine their fingers together. He smiled and lowered his mask, turning his head for a kiss. The meeting of lips turned into the meeting of tongues; moans and gasps filling the air. Kakashi rolled over carefully, his sensei coming to rest between his spread thighs. Minato deepened the kiss in appreciation, rubbing their burgeoning arousals together.

Kakashi was dying of pleasure, his Icha Icha could never compare to this reality. His gorgeous sensei was preparing to screw him into next week, what could be better? Warm hands were roaming over his body, tugging his clothes awry and teasing the skin beneath. When a hand finally reached his straining erection he arched up against the weight pushing him into the blanket, grasping the buttocks above him for leverage.

Exactly how his sensei managed to pull his pants far enough down to access his hidden entrance without ever breaking their kisses he would never know. The slick finger pressed into him easily and he bucked his hips up to provide further access. He eagerly reached for the hard rod of flesh grinding into his thigh, massaging it gently; he wanted it in him and he wanted it now. 

Pushing his sensei off him he rolled back onto his stomach, drawing his sensei back over him like a coat. A gust of wind crossed his bared ass and he pushed it up towards the descending heat. The hot, blunt head of his sensei’s cock nudged against his entrance, slowly breaching it and pushing in. This was sweet torture. His sensei wasted no time, setting a punishing pace as soon as Kakashi indicated that he was ready. It didn’t take either of them long to peak, it never did.

Kakashi lay still on the blanket as he caught his breath, his sensei’s weight gone from his back. Slowly he regained his feet and tidied himself up, packing up the soiled blanket and the party leftovers, before retrieving the steamers and balloons. He wiped a teary eye as he gazed at the monument before turning towards the training grounds where four teenagers were waiting for him. It was what his sensei would have wanted.


End file.
